


You're Mine

by MissLittyKitty



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Love, MissLittyKitty, Romance, Unrequited Love, Written in Dreams, you're mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty





	You're Mine

**You’re Mine**

„Thank you, Tom but…but there’s actually someone else I…like,” I said after we’d taken a seat in one of the booths the club offered. I had been meaning to tell him that at least every few minutes since we’d arrived and he had seemingly made it his one priority to keep me company. No, more than that. He’d flirted endlessly with me, made me laugh and had taken me to the dance floor numerous times.   
And it’s not that I wasn’t having a great time which I was. But it somehow didn’t seem fair to him. He was making such an effort and I just couldn’t lead him on, despite the fact that my crush had made it quite clear that the feelings I had for him weren’t returned.  
I looked up to find Tom smiling at me which did surprise me after what I’d just told him. He brushed a strand of my hair away from my face, making me blush and giggle.   
“I know, Ally,” he breathed, smirking at my perplexed expression and took hold of my hand. “That’s why I’m doing what I’m doing. I think he simply needs a push in the right direction.”   
“Oh,” I said my eyes widening, “Oh. – Well, to be honest, I think you’re probably wasting your time. He…he made it quite clear that he’s not interested.”   
My voice had dropped to barely a whisper, my gaze studying the wooden surface of the table. It still kind of hurt to think or talk about it and to my utter horror, I felt tears welling up in my eyes.   
“And that is where I believe you are mistaken. – Ally, look at me.” I did so reluctantly, not wanting him to see my tear-filled eyes and trying to get rid of them by blinking rapidly. When I eventually did meet his gaze, Tom smiled at me. He let go of my hand but positioned his arm on the ledge behind the bench to put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.   
“You’ve been his on-set assistant for how long? Six months, right?” At my nod he continued, “And almost from the start you seemed to have formed a bond and it was literally impossible to get one of you without the other. You worked so well together and it was obvious that there was a lot of affection on both sides.”  
“I know,” I mumbled. His words didn’t help at all to keep the tears at bay. I pressed my lips into a thin line before adding, “There was. A lot of affection, I mean.” It was true. I’d been quite anxious to accept the job and he noticed right on the first day. In a quiet moment he’d pulled me to the side and told me that he understood; that he’d been anxious to take on the part in the first place and that he knew I’d do great. Hence our quickly forming bond.   
“And there still is,” Tom went on quietly, bringing me out of my thoughts. He smiled again and put his hand on my cheek, wiping the moisture from a few escaped tears away.   
“How do you know?” I asked because I had given up. “Tom, he’s been nothing but distant for the past two weeks. He hardly speaks to me and avoids me whenever he can. God, I shouldn’t have let Scarlett urge me into telling her. He was there, Tom. He heard how I confessed my love for him to Scarlett. And since then there’s been mostly silence.”   
“I know,” Tom began, a bright grin now on his face, “because firstly, I’ve seen you together. Ally, it’s very obvious that he does have feelings for you. And secondly, I know because he’s been watching us – or rather you – quite closely since I started to…entertain you.”   
I stared at him, flabbergasted. He’d been watching me? I felt my heart pound in my chest, not daring to look for proof. Millions of butterflies were suddenly dancing in my stomach but I couldn’t deny a slight sting in my heart. If he did have feelings for me, why then had he been so distant? Why hadn’t he simply told me that he felt the same way?   
Turning my body away from Tom, I grabbed for my drink, took a long sip and swallowed. It was now or never. With a deep breath I looked up, letting my gaze move through the club and didn’t need long to spot him at the bar. Our eyes met and held. Taking another deep breath, I slid from the booth, mumbling my apologies to Tom who quietly replied “Go get him”. With determined steps I made my way over to the bar, firmly holding his gaze the entire time. When I came to a stop directly in front of him, I didn’t smile; I didn’t greet him. I simply said, “Chris, I need to talk to you.”   
He was taken aback by my abruptness, I noticed it in his eyes but he hid it quite well and glossed it over by reaching for his drink.   
“Yeah?” he asked. “Something to do with the schedule?”   
“No,” I answered, proud that my voice didn’t falter. “It’s more…personal. So it’d be great if we could go somewhere a little more private?”   
His eyes rested on my face, clearly trying to read my expression; to garner an idea of what all of this was about. I tried to keep my face neutral, steadily returning his gaze. Eventually he sighed and turned his body away from me toward the bar.   
“If you want to tell me that you finally told Tom how you feel about him, congratulations. You can just tell me here.” And he took a long drink of his beer.   
My mouth fell open wide and I slightly shook my head in disbelieve. What the hell was he talking about? I put my hands on my hips and called out, “Christopher Robert Evans, you are an idiot!”   
This had him spinning around to face me again in less than a nanosecond.   
“What? Why?”   
“Whoever gave you the idea that I have feelings for Tom?”   
“You did,” he roared, getting up from the bar stool and towering over me. “You told Scarlett that you love Tom. I heard you, Ally. I was at the door.”   
My mind was a jumble of thoughts and memories and bit by bit it all came together to make sense. I sighed and the expression on my face softened.   
“And by any chance did you stick around to hear what I said after that?” I inquired which made him wince and shake his head.   
“No, I didn’t. I’m sorry but hearing you gush over another man was not on my priority list right then.”   
“Gosh, Chris,” I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. “Yes, I told Scarlett that I love Tom but…after that I told her that I was in love with you.”   
He stared at me dumbfounded, his mouth slightly open.   
“You…with me?” He motioned with his hand from me to himself and I just smiled, nodding my head a definitive yes. And ever so slowly a big, beautiful smile appeared on his face.   
“Ally,” he breathed, his hands framing my face and he started to pull me closer. But his smile faded and he sighed, leaning his forehead against mine.   
“God, I’ve been such an idiot. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for how I behaved. Can you forgive me?”   
Wrapping my arms around his waist, I smiled. “I won’t if you don’t kiss me right now, you big lump.”   
As it turned out, he didn’t need to be told twice. In a heartbeat he held me flush against his chest, his eyes twinkling down at me and a smirk on his face.   
“Did you just call me a lump?” he asked, one eyebrow rising.   
“I did,” I giggled, poking my tongue out at him and added, “but you’re my big lump.”   
“So I am,” he breathed, his head inching closer. “And you’re mine. My Ally.” And his lips covered mine in a deeply passionate kiss.


End file.
